


Peeking at Naughty Things

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, D/s undertones, Jock-ish Dean, M/M, Pierced!Lucifer, Punk!Lucifer - Freeform, SMUT THIS IS SMUT, Sub!Dean, Tattooed!Lucifer, Virgin!Dean, bottom!Dean, dom!Lucifer, egging on, mentions of Dean in Panties, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Lucifer are roommates in college, and Dean decides to peek at Lucifer's laptop





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL MINDY, ONE OF THE BEST CO-AUTHORS I HAVE EVER HAD BECAUSE YESTERDAY IS HER BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINDU I LOVE YOU here are our babies

Dean Winchester whistled as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with his best friend, smiling as he saw Lucifer Alighieri in the kitchen, making dinner. “Hey, Luc, what’s for food?” he asked, setting his keys down and toeing off his boots. 

“I’m making a bacon mac and cheese pie,” Lucifer said, smiling at his best friend. 

“Did you just say the words ‘bacon’ and ‘pie’ in the same sentence?” Dean asked, walking into the kitchen and hip checking his roommate before opening the fridge. “And do you want a beer?” 

“Yes, to both of those questions,” Lucifer said. “And can you pass me the gruyere?”

“The  _ what? _ ” Dean wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“The white cheese on the top shelf of the fridge next to the eggs,” Lucifer said patiently, his head turning to regard Dean. 

Dean located the cheese and he handed it to Lucifer, who began grating it into the pot, which looked like it already had cheese in it.  

Dean took the brief moment of domesticity to observe his best friend as he cooked. The other man looked content in his work, his arm flexing as he grated the gruyere into the cast iron pot, the lyrics of  _ Stairway to Heaven  _ rolling along his bicep in gentle waves. Lucifer was wearing an off white wife beater and black jeans that had quite honestly seen better days, held up by a red and black bungee cord. He was barefoot on one foot, and had a sock on the other. 

“How long were you in the studio today, man?” Dean chuckled, hefting his basketball shorts up by his hips more. 

“Hmm?” Lucifer took the handful of Velveeta and threw it into the pot. 

Dean shook his head in fond amusement and plucked the paintbrush off of Lucifer’s left ear. “You left this in your ear. Painting comin’ along okay?” 

“Should be finished by tomorrow,” Lucifer admitted, deftly sprinkling salt into the pot as he took the paintbrush out of Dean’s hand and stuck it in his back pocket. 

“I think you need new pants,” Dean smirked, noticing how worn and threadbare they were, covered in holes. “I mean, there’s a literal hole in your ass.” 

“I would sure hope so, Dean, or else how am I going to shit?” Lucifer deadpanned. 

Dean wrinkled his nose. “I meant in your pants, you dick.” 

“My name isn’t Richard, so my nickname shouldn’t be ‘Dick’,” Lucifer hummed pleasantly. 

“You’re not funny, Luc,” Dean grumped. 

“On the contrary,” Lucifer smirked, “I’m fucking hilarious.” 

“Dude. You can’t wear these jeans anymore,” Dean said. “They are literally falling apart.” 

“I’d go get new ones if I had the money,” Lucifer admitted. “I won’t have money that isn’t specifically for rent or utilities until next week.”

“I thought you got paid for a commission last week?” Dean asked curiously. 

“I had to buy a couple new paints, and a new tin of Prisma colored pencils,” Lucifer explained. “Tore right through what I made, after I paid my half of water and electric as well as enough food to feed us for two weeks.” 

Dean sighed. “You can borrow mine. You’re like a what, 34/38?” he asked. 

“Dean, I can patch these-” 

“Yes or no. You’re a 34/38?” Dean said firmly. 

Lucifer sighed. “Yeah. But Dean-”

“Don’t do this, man,” Dean said. “I get you’re a starving artist in college and you need shit for classes, but I can’t let ya walk out the door wearing jeans that have a come hither hole in them.” 

Lucifer snorted. “They can mistake it for a come hither hole all they want, but there’s no chance in Hell that I’ll bottom for any man.” 

“ _ Gross,  _ man,” Dean groaned, swatting the back of his friend’s head. 

Lucifer laughed. “Dude, you’ve known I was gayer than Ian McKellen since freshman year,” he said, pouring the pasta into the pot.

“Yeah, but I didn’t need to know you were the one sticking it in,” Dean said with a crinkle of his nose. 

Lucifer chuckled and Dean shook his head. In all honesty, Lucifer being a top didn’t seem out of place at all. He kind of wishes he had his friend’s suave confidence and devil may care attitude. He was a bit envious of his friend’s piercings and tattoos- he didn’t have the guts to do it himself, although the healing time would get in the way of wrestling. Sometimes, though, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Lucifer finished cooking the mac and cheese and brought it over to the pie dish and poured it in delightfully, humming Led Zeppelin as he did so. 

“Is it done?” Dean asked hopefully. 

Lucifer laughed. “No, silly,” he said, latticing the bacon across the top of the mac and cheese. “I still gotta cook the actual pie itself.” 

Dean pouted. “Oh.” 

“It’ll be done soon enough, don’t worry,” Lucifer hummed, sliding the pie into the oven before beginning to wash dishes. “In the meantime, help me clean up the kitchen.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean teased, taking up his spot next to his best friend to dry the dishes as they came out. 

 

Dinner out of the oven and eaten, the two set up camp in their living room to do homework. Dean grumbled about a paper for his mechanics class while Lucifer bit back snarky remarks about a creative writing assignment he was working on. The two worked in companionable silence, the only noises being heard were the classic rock coming out of their surround sound system and the clacking of the keyboards across the small living room. 

Halfway through their alloted homework time, Lucifer’s phone rang. Groaning, he looked down at the phone and answered it. “Alighieri’s Customs, how may I help you?” he asked politely. He stood to leave from the room. “Yes, a 32x48 canvas starts at about one hundred, complexity of design creates the rest of the price. . .” 

Dean watched his friend leave and turned back to wear the punk had been sprawled out on the couch, typing furiously. He must’ve  _ really  _ gotten inspired for that creative writing project. . . Dean was curious. He’s read Lucifer’s stories before, helped his friend edit. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to take a sneak peak at what Lucifer was writing to correct grammar and such. 

Setting his own laptop aside, he crept over to the couch and looked at Lucifer’s screen, chuckling as he saw the desktop background was the two of them at a Queens tribute concert the previous year. He located the Chrome browser and pulled up the tab that he must’ve been working on and began to read through it. 

_ He ran his fingers through the sandy hair of his lover, his other hand pulling the cigarette from his mouth. “That’s a good boy, Dean,” he murmured. “Just do that, alright? Your reward will come soon enough.”  _

_ Dean gave a moan and looked up at Lucifer with dark green eyes, dark lashes batting prettily as he gave a firm suck of affirmation. The tensing of the other man was what he was aiming for, as well as the deep groan that emitted from his lungs.  _

_ “Dean, I can’t write if you suck. Just sit there and be my pretty little cockwarmer, okay?” Lucifer said. “Be a good boy, alright?”  _

Dean stopped reading. Blinked. Reread the passage again, fire lighting up in his cheeks and deep in his groin. 

Dean was bi. Knew he was bi. He also knew he had the hots for his well muscled, punky, devil in disguise roommate and best friend. 

But apparently, so did Lucifer. Not only did Lucifer have the hots for him, he wrote. . . well, very well written erotica about them. That short little passage had him throbbing in his jeans. How did Lucifer  _ know  _ what to write and how to write it _? _

So caught up was he in his thoughts, that Dean didn’t hear Lucifer reenter the room and come up behind him. In fact, he wasn’t aware of Lucifer’s presence at all until long, calloused fingers grabbed him by the back of the neck, scruffing him as if he were a puppy. “And what do we have here?” Lucifer’s voice drawled. “A naughty boy looking at someone’s computer without permission, hmmm?” 

Dean’s mouth went dry and he tried to look back at his friend, but Lucifer’s fingers were firm in keeping Dean’s head where it was. “Hey, Luce,” he said weakly, “Got another commission?” 

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Lucifer hummed, “But that doesn’t tell me why you ended up looking at my computer without my permission.” 

Dean’s face burned. “Listen, I just wanted to see what you were writing, thought it was that creative writing assignment you were bitching about. Was gonna do a grammar check and all. Didn’t expect-” 

“Didn’t expect to find erotica featuring you as a little cockwarmer?” Lucifer asked smugly. “And let me guess, you didn’t expect to enjoy it either, did you?” 

Dean groaned. “Luce, please,” he began to say. 

“Begging already, Dean?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Dean hung his head, cheeks burning in shame and tears came to his eyes. What if he lost Lucifer as a friend? God he was so stupid. . . 

Lucifer removed his fingers from Dean’s neck and walked around him, sitting in front of him on the couch. “Dean. Look at me.” 

Dean doesn’t know what compelled him to follow the simple command, but he did, raising a teary face to his best friend. 

Lucifer’s face was kind and open, and upon seeing his tears clicked his tongue. “Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured. “Come onto my lap, baby.” 

Dean followed through without thinking about it, crawling onto Lucifer’s lap and nestling his face into Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer’s strong arms wrapped around Dean and held him close. Dean snuffled and pushed his face deeper into his friend’s neck. 

“I’m not angry,” Lucifer started off with, “not really. Am I perturbed that you went snooping on my computer? Yes. And I’m irritated I didn’t get to ask you out on a proper date before you found my little hobby out, but that’s okay. The universe has it’s own ways of getting people together.” 

Dean nodded, feeling the tears slow. 

“I have a crush on you, Dean, have since we became friends freshman year at this godforsaken university,” Lucifer continued, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Dean’s back. “But I’ve always held it at bay, because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. And then, one day, something hit me. You know what that was?” 

Dean shook his head. 

“I was walking to the kitchen one night to get something to eat about a year or so back,” Lucifer hummed pleasantly. “And I walked by your room and I heard my name.” 

Dean’s face flared up in embarrassment.  _ Oh God. . . _

“Naturally, I stopped and listened, just in case you needed me. And I’m going to guess you did, from the way you were saying my name and saying  _ just a bit deeper, Luce, please _ .” 

Dean groaned in embarrassment, causing the other man to laugh softly. 

“It’s okay, we all masturbate,” he murmured, “But that’s when it clicked for me. That my feelings might be reciprocated.” 

Dean removed his face from Lucifer’s neck to look at his best friend. 

“I’m willing to take this to the next level,” Lucifer murmured, “but only if  _ you  _ are.” 

Dean weighed his options before deciding to Hell with it, and he leaned forward to kiss Lucifer gently on the lips. 

The artist’s lips were chapped slightly, a contrast to Dean’s smoother ones, but they opened gently, and Dean felt Lucifer cup the back of his head tenderly. A soft moan left his lips and he melted into Lucifer’s strong hold. 

He felt safe here. God, he didn’t want to let go. . . He adjusted, sliding himself more onto Lucifer’s lap and straddling his legs. He pressed himself into Lucifer, feeling the other man keep cradling his head and the other rest on the small of his back. 

They slowly withdrew from each other, breathing heavily. Dean looked down at Lucifer, running his tongue over his lower lip as if to pick up more traces of Lucifer’s taste from his lips. 

Lucifer chuckled and smirked up at Dean. “I’ll take it that means you want this?” he murmured. 

“Dude, hell yeah,” Dean breathed. 

“Are you opposed to getting a little kinky?” Lucifer asked, trailing a finger along Dean’s collarbone. 

“Hell no,” Dean murmured. 

“Do you have a safeword, Dean?” Lucifer hummed. 

“Yeah, it’s Impala,” Dean said, cocking his head to the side.  _ What did he need a safe word?  _

“Good.” Lucifer’s grin turned predatory, and Dean shivered. “Then go to my bedroom, strip, and bend over the bed.”

Dean swallowed. “Umm. . .” 

“I seem to remember a very naughty boy peeking at  _ my  _ computer without permission,” Lucifer hummed. “And you know what happens to naughty boys? They get spanked.” 

Dean flushed bright red. “Oh.” And  _ God,  _ why did the thought of Lucifer spanking him turn him on so much? His cock was hard now, throbbing in his jeans.  _ Fucking Hell.  _

“So hop to it, Dean,” Lucifer purred. 

Dean slid off of Lucifer’s lap and ran to his bedroom, not even too conscious of the fact that he was following Lucifer’s orders. 

He quickly stripped naked and folded his clothes neatly on one of Lucifer’s nightstands before throwing himself bent over the bed, ass high in the air. 

He held his breath as Lucifer came walking through, giving an appreciative moan of what he saw. “Good boy,” he whispered softly, and the praise went straight to Dean’s cock. 

Lucifer walked around behind Dean and ran a firm hand over his ass. “You’re going to be getting ten,” he said firmly. “I want you to count, is that clear, Dean?” 

“Y-yes,” Dean stammered. 

“Good.” Lucifer sounded like he was smirking. Bastard probably was. 

Shortly after, Dean felt a  _ smack  _ come across the top of his ass and he let out a groan, surprising himself. “O-one.” 

“Good,” Lucifer praised, letting another one hit. 

“T-two.” Why was his cock  _ actually leaking  _ this wasn’t good. . . 

Lucifer let three more loose, waiting until Dean said the number before smacking him again. 

By the time they reached seven, Dean’s thighs were quaking, and by the time Dean choked out  _ ten,  _ he was fairly certain that another well placed smack would make him cum all over Lucifer’s bed. 

Lucifer’s hands were all over him, then, rubbing his back and sides, avoiding his tender rear- who  _ knew  _ that Lucifer would have such a heavy hand,  _ Jesus-  _ all the while praising him. 

“Are you there, Dean?” Lucifer’s voice floated in, hazy and concerned. 

“Yeah. . .” Dean groaned. “Fuck. . .”

“Were you close, boy?” Lucifer murmured. 

Dean’s face colored. “Y-yeah,” he admitted. “It felt so good, Luce. . .” 

“Alright, let’s get you calmed down before I slide into your delicious looking hole here and plow you into the mattress,” Lucifer crooned. 

Dean shifted underneath of Lucifer uncomfortably. The other man noticed. “Are you not comfortable with being fucked, Dean?” he asked softly. 

“No, no I am,” Dean said hurriedly. “It’s just. . . “ He trailed off, cheeks burning. How could he tell his best friend that he was a virgin? 

“It’s just what, Dean?” Lucifer asked, his voice soft and soothing. 

Dean turned himself over, so he could meet his friend’s cerulean gaze. The eyes were kind, gentle, telling him that everything was okay, he could tell him anything. “I’m a virgin,” he whispered. 

“Like, with guys?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Dean nodded. “Y-yeah. Never fucked or been fucked by a guy before.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean gently, reassuringly. “And you want me to pop your cherry?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah. . .” Dean admitted, blushing. “Was. . . was kinda saving myself for you, but you never-” 

“Showed an interest in you?  _ Au contraire,  _ babe,” Lucifer grinned toothily, “as you could see from that little writing you had read, I’ve been wanting this for quite a while. So just lay back, baby, on the bed. I’ll make it good for you. I promise.” 

Dean nodded and scootched back more onto the bed, spreading his legs. He wanted to watch. 

“Let me get naked first,” Lucifer said, shucking his shirt and smirking down at Dean. “Fuck, babe, you look gorgeous like this. Like you’re ready to be eaten alive.” 

Dean groaned, his eyes trained on his friend, memorizing the Sigil of Lucifer tattooed brazenly on his chest, the piercing in his tragus, the Led Zeppelin lyrics on his bicep, the Milton quote of  _ Better to Reign in Hell than Serve in Heaven  _ decorating his right hip. His jeans and boxers were hanging low, lower than Dean remembered, and he watched Lucifer flick open the button on his jeans and down they fell. 

“Dude, you really need to borrow my jeans,” Dean chuckled. “Those were  _ really  _ worn out, weren’t they?” 

“They were old, what did you expect, Dean?” Lucifer laughed, stepping out of the jeans and now wearing a pair of simple black boxers and nothing else. 

“For them to be in the trash by now,” Dean chuckled, but his mouth was dry, seeing the outline of Lucifer’s cock in his boxers, and  _ Jesus,  _ he was huge. 

Lucifer hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down to his ankles, standing upright to get out of them completely, and Dean choked. 

“DUDE!” he gasped, eyes trained on the silver piece of jewelry piercing through Lucifer’s cock. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t have known about this,” Lucifer chuckled, stroking his cock. “I got it for my birthday last year. Figured it would be a nice addition to my collection. And unlike the others, it’s nice and hidden away. Almost like a dirty little secret.” 

Dean’s throat went dry. “Oh.” 

“And to think, you  _ never  _ questioned why I wore only sweatpants for two months,” Lucifer said, crawling onto the bed like he was some sort of tiger. 

Dean thought back to Lucifer’s birthday the year before. He knew that they celebrated and got utterly smashed in the safety of their own apartment, giggling and laughing over a stupid movie. He remembered waking up with a hangover and Lucifer handing him a glass of water and a plate of greasy food, sans hangover, and he had grumbled that Lucifer’s liver was wasted on him, as the writer never really drank. Lucifer had simply laughed and told Dean to eat his breakfast. . .

Oh yes. Now he remembered. Two days after that, Lucifer started wearing sweatpants regularly, almost never left the house unless he was in them. Dean, honestly, hadn’t thought anything of it. “I thought you just simply ran out of jeans for two months,” he shrugged. 

Lucifer laughed softly, quietly. “Oh you’re precious.” He reached over into the nightstand opposite the one Dean’s clothes were on and pulled out a big bottle of lube. 

“Spread your legs, Dean.” 

Dean did as he was told, opening his legs up wide and hooking his arms underneath his knees, exposing himself to Lucifer’s hungry gaze. 

“Oh that’s just beautiful, babe,” Lucifer murmured, placing a tender kiss on Dean’s inner thigh as he opened up the bottle of lube. “You know what this piercing is, Dean?” 

“Uhh. . . no?” Dean asked, watching Lucifer coat his fingers liberally in lube. 

“It’s not the usual piercing one gets on one’s dick,” Lucifer hummed, rubbing his fingers together happily, smearing and warming the lube up. “It’s called an apadravya. It has a sister piercing, so to speak, where the bar goes horizontal through the cock. It’s called an ampallang.” 

Dean crinkled his brow in confusion, about to ask Lucifer why he was getting a lesson on dick piercings (not that the information  _ wasn’t  _ fascinating), and then the breach of the first finger made him realize what was going on. “Oh!” 

“Do you need me to stop?” Lucifer murmured. 

“No. . .” the feeling was strange, but not unusual. Dean  _ has  _ fingered himself, although it was usually right before he came and almost never with lube. “You can keep going.” 

“Relax a little, baby,” Lucifer murmured. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dean took a long, deep breath, exhaling slowly and feeling himself relax. As he relaxed, his body pretty much pulled Lucifer’s seeking finger inward, and the other man smirked. 

“Good boy. Now, as I was saying, this has a horizontal version, called the ampallang. There are men out there who will get these two piercings together. That is called a magic cross.” 

Dean groaned, feeling a second finger press at his rim. “I bet that looks really cool,” he whispered with a punched out moan. The second finger slid in easily and Dean moaned louder. 

“Fuck you sound so good right now,” Lucifer breathed. “I wonder how you’re gonna sound when your tight ass is filled with cock.” He scissored his fingers slowly. “The magic cross  _ does  _ look spectacular, if I do say so myself, but I decided it wasn’t for me. Of course, the apadravya has a very unique history. I do believe it is considered the oldest known genital piercing, its mention dating back to the  _ Kama Sutra,  _ the Sanskrit manuscript of sex.” 

Dean groaned as he felt himself being stretched open. “Y-yeah?” he asked. 

“Oh yes. It’s towards the back of the manuscript, but it’s there,” Lucifer hummed. “And they had a very particular idea with this kind of piercing, do you know what that is?” 

“Uhhh- OH GOD!” Dean lost most of his higher brain functions as Lucifer pressed down on a sensitive spot deep inside of him. 

“Well, I’m sure that was one thing they were doing,” Lucifer chuckled. “Looks like I found your sweet spot, babe. And one day, I’m gonna tie you to the bed, spread eagle and I’m going to rub this until you make a weeping mess of yourself. Over and over again.” 

Dean whined. He was  _ definitely  _ on board with that. 

“The apadravya was designed for a partner’s pleasure in mind, they say,” Lucifer continued with his little lecture as if he hadn’t been interrupted by a shout of ecstasy. “And it didn’t matter what the gender of the partner was. How thoughtful of them. One end could rub a woman’s G spot and the other, a man’s prostate.” 

Dean whimpered, shouting again as Lucifer’s nimble fingers made another pass over his prostate. “Luce, please,” he moaned. “Want you. . .” 

“Do you think you can take me, baby?” Lucifer’s voice was concerned. “I think you should take another finger.” 

“Luce, please,” Dean whimpered, rocking his hips firmly down on Lucifer’s two fingers. 

“One more finger, Dean, please be patient,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Dammit, Luce, just get in me!” Dean snapped. 

Lucifer’s eyes snapped up to meet his, and Dean gulped. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He was fucked. 

Lucifer sharply withdrew his fingers, sitting back on his haunches as he grabbed the lube. The look in his eyes was dark, hooded, aroused- it spoke of danger and Dean let loose a soft whimper. That just made white teeth gleam as the other man covered his cock in lube, giving it a few strokes before leaning over Dean. One hand went by his head, the other holding his cock steady. 

“You tell me, the  _ moment  _ it hurts, boy,” he breathed. “Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes,” Dean stammered, gasping the moment Lucifer’s head breached his hole. 

Lucifer steadily fed his cock in, slowly and surely, Dean moaning and squirming the entire time. Fuck, it felt weird, but it felt  _ so fucking good. . .  _

Lucifer bottomed out in him and the other hand rested by Dean’s head as well, the other man staring down at him intently. 

“You good?” Lucifer murmured. 

“Give. . . give me some time to adjust,” Dean panted. He’s never felt so full in his life, he’s not sure if he’s EVER felt this full. 

“Alright, babe,” Lucifer said soothingly. “Fuck, you’re so tight around me, babe. Feels so good, having you impaled on my dick.” 

Dean groaned, tilting his face upwards. Lucifer took that as an opportunity to seize Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss, both men moaning into it as Dean sucked the piercing on Lucifer’s tongue into his mouth and nibbled around the sensitive area. The sensations caused Lucifer to buck his hips firmly into Dean’s. The mechanic welcomed it and told Lucifer it was okay to proceed fucking him by wrapping his legs up and around Lucifer’s slim waist. 

Lucifer started off slow and steady, using Dean’s body to guide him and to keep him on track. They kept kissing, breathing each other’s air as Lucifer allowed Dean to get used to something moving inside of him like that. 

Lips swollen with kisses and nips, Lucifer ducked his head down and bit down on the tendon between Dean’s neck and shoulder, his hips churning faster and harder the moment teeth met skin. 

Dean cried out in pleasure, digging his heels into the dimples on Lucifer’s back, his hands flying up to dig themselves into the artist’s biceps. He’s not even sure if he was saying words, all he knew was he didn’t want Lucifer to stop fucking him. The slip and slide was amazing, and to cap it off, the piercing- Dean can’t even remember what Lucifer had called it at the moment, not when he tilted his hips just right- was doing exactly what the sex book- whatever it was called- said it would and was rubbing against his prostate in all the right places. 

Lucifer was speaking now, and Dean tuned in. 

“Do you know how fucking delicious you look, speared on my cock right now?” his voice echoed lowly, darkly, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. “You’re so wanton and needy, I think if I were to stop you would protest and do  _ anything  _ in order to get me to fuck you again, wouldn’t you?” 

The keen that emitted from Dean’s lips would’ve been embarrassing if he had the higher functioning to be embarrassed. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Lucifer murmured smugly. “Oh I can’t wait to take you apart, Dean. Inch by inch. Piece by piece. Only for me to put you all back together again. I think the next time we fuck, I’m going to have you bent over the bed like you were earlier. You were such a pretty picture like that, Dean. Maybe next time I see you like that I’ll have you wear some pretty panties, like the ones you wear on laundry days.” 

Dean groaned, looking up at Lucifer, wearing a sardonic smirk. 

“Oh yes, I know your little secret,” Lucifer smirked down at Dean and  _ fuck  _ that just made his cock harder, made it leak against their stomachs a little more. “You gotta wash those pretty things  _ some time  _ and I just happened to fold the dry laundry one day that they were in. I’d love to see you in the candy apple green silk ones. I bet they bring out your eyes.” 

Dean whined. “Luce,” he moaned. 

“What do you need, baby?” Lucifer asked softly, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock. “Do you want to cum? Make a filthy mess of us both?” 

Dean shook his head slightly. “Harder,” he moaned. 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Lucifer clarified. 

Damn, how was Lucifer  _ speaking  _ coherently while fucking him hard and fast? Dean would like to know. “Please.” 

“Such a polite boy,” Lucifer cooed before obliging, removing his hand from Dean’s cock as he slammed into him harder. 

Dean saw stars, saw galaxies as Lucifer fucked him harder- and faster- and he clung to the other man like he could save him. Lucifer continued whispering filth into his ear, his voice hardly faltering even as his hips snapped faster and harder against Dean’s. He whispered all sorts of things to Dean, opening his mind to possibilities. 

It was when Lucifer started whispering about his cockwarming fantasy that Dean felt his balls draw up tight and he panted in a higher pitch than previously. He couldn’t concentrate on the words as much now, but the smooth, silky tone that Lucifer was using was going straight to Dean’s cock and after a few more pants of pleasure, Dean was cumming, stripes of milky white hitting his and Lucifer’s stomachs and chests as he called out his best friend’s name. 

Lucifer appeared to be oblivious to Dean’s orgasm, and Dean was about to make a groan of protest when he caught Lucifer’s expression just as his hips stuttered before slamming fully against Dean. His mouth was opened slightly, head tilted back, eyes closed, the picture of perfect pleasure as he came, groaning Dean’s name as he filled him up. 

Dean felt his legs drop to the bed as Lucifer nearly collapsed on top of him, the two of them breathing heavily. Dean’s arms wrapped around his friend, coming down from their mutual highs together. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean murmured after a few minutes. 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “It was rather good, wasn’t it?” he murmured softly. 

“Oh yeah,” Dean breathed. “That was  _ awesome,  _ Luce.” 

Lucifer slowly pulled out, Dean making a face at the oddness of it, but the look on Lucifer’s face was worth it. 

“I’m leaking, aren’t I?” Dean asked, making a face. 

“Oh, but it’s delicious,” Lucifer purred. “I can’t decide if I want you to leak or if I want to plug you up.” 

Dean groaned as his dick made a valiant effort to rise. “Dude, I just shot my brains outta my cock, stop with the sexy talk,” he muttered. 

Lucifer laughed softly and slid in next to Dean, drawing the covers up and over them contently. “Maybe that’s a consideration for round two. . . or eight,” he hummed, grinning. 

Dean groaned and curled into Lucifer, the other man holding him close. 

“So what does this change, Luce?” he asked. 

“Well. . . do you want it to be just us?” Lucifer countered. 

“Fuck yeah. I don’t like sharing,” Dean said fiercely. 

Lucifer laughed softly. “Then exclusivity and new titles. And maybe. . . a new bedroom opening?” 

Dean grinned. “Nah, let me keep my room. Gotta have a place for everything, don’t we?” 

“I suppose so,” Lucifer chuckled. “Kiss me?” he sounded so needy, and with the pout on his lips Dean couldn’t refuse and kissed Lucifer deeply, yet chastely, reminding him that he was his. 

The cupping of his face made him melt and Dean sighed contently. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Lucifer murmured, reaching over to turn on their alarm. “You got that 9 AM and I want to work on my  _ actual  _ creative writing assignment in the morning.” 

Dean snickered and curled into Lucifer’s chest. “Hey, Luce?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you getting another tat soon?” 

“Yep. Why?” 

“I think it’s time I got one.” 

“That’s my boy.” 

Dean grinned and kissed Lucifer once more, thankful to have found his boyfriend right in front of him all along- masquerading as his best friend. “Night, Luce.” 

“Good night, Dean, have pleasant dreams.” 

 

It wasn’t entirely Dean’s fault that he walked into his intro to philosophy class late the next morning. It’s just when the alarm for 6:30 went off and he turned it off and saw Lucifer sleeping peacefully. . . well, he had to test a few methods to see how Lucifer wakes up the best. 

Yep. Lucifer’s fault that he ended up pinned to the mattress on his stomach that morning and plowed into. 

Totally Lucifer’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
